Archive: Home Page
April 12, 2018 -''' I have decided that it's been almost 2 years since our last "update" notification, and that it is long overdue. First I want to mention that our Cecili, yes the Wikier extraordinaire has finally decided to retire from the New Rock City Wiki. From the beginning Cecili has worked tirelessly and unselfishly to make this the best possible guide for all New Rock City players. She made this decision around February, and I failed to mention it because I wanted to see if we would crash and burn after her departure. Her tutelage prowess has proven itself as we seem to be fairing pretty well. We are hoping to keep the same standard of excellence that she inspired in us. If any of you see anything that needs to be updated, corrected, or added to the New Rock City Wiki please let us know. Remember, we don't get any advanced notice about the game, and are learning things as you are. (Note from Cecili: I'm still guest wikiier on occasion and you can still chat me up for corrections or with questions ♥) 'July 03, 2018 -' A new day at New Rock City and it brought us 43 more new expansion areas. Due to a couple of very industrious Player Contributors, I have been able to add them to a new tab on the Expansions by List page. I am optimistic that we will be able to update the Expansion Maps, and add that information to the Expansion by list page very soon. Your patience until that time is appreciated. ~ Dottie ~ '''March 04, 2019 - A reminder: It was mentioned by a game group admin that there were some negative remarks passed to them, about this week's timed quest page, because the individual had different information than what had been posted. The pages you see here have all been created and are maintained by people that are volunteers, using information that is gathered during their normal game play or shared by others. We do not get information directly from the developers of the game. We do not get paid. We do not enjoy any benefit outside of helping our fellow players. If the information is inaccurate we will fix it, but we can't do that if the information is not passed along to us. We welcome any information that you have to share, and hope for your understanding and consideration due to our limitations. ~Dottie On that note - watch The Dwellers' Health Timed Quest page. So far there are two differences that have been reported this far: part 6 and part 9 each have a different item for the third task. We will update if any other changes are necessary. June 03, 2019-''' It has been announced by Nicole Picadilla that New Rock City will be closing on the NK/Spilgames (gamesgames.com, agame.com, etc.) platforms. Players that would like to continue their games on the Facebook platform without losing their progress in the game should do the following: :IMPORTANT: players who would like to transfer their game to Facebook from NK/Spilgames need to: :1. Start playing NRC as a new player on Facebook :2. Copy the player's ID from FB :3. Copy the player's ID from NK/Spilgames :4. Send us these two ID in one message with such request. :They will be able to transfer your account until June 28th! 'June 25, 2019-' '''REMINDER: Only 3 days left to transfer your account from NK/Spilgames to Facebook if you wish to continue playing New Rock City at your current level! (Instructions shown below June 03, 2019 date)